Vex Hunter Book 2 Rewrite
by Scrumblenut
Summary: Reset in progress.
1. Chapter 1

People wonder what comes after death. Most are afraid because they do not know. I once believed in things like God, but that was back home… before everything happened… Now, I only trust in things like the Force, and those close to me. But I guess even that is being ripped away from me now, as the blade of pure energy juts out of my abdomen. While I had died before, this one seemed to hurt the most. I had a Padawan, whom I was now leaving behind. I had taken a new name and mantle, being a good 3000 years before the time of Ahsoka did require as such, or my presence would be a larger issue during those times.

"You, were deceived." A raspy, modulated voice informs me. In front of me, as I die slowly, I can only watch as the Sith Empire burn Coruscant to the ground. "And now, your 'Republic,' shall fall." With a swift motion, the blade is removed from my body, deactivated by it's wielder moments later. As my strength leaves, I slump to the ground, the march of death fading away slowly, as does my life force.

**Azazel POV**

Something was off. Demonic and Angelic energies were surging in short, powerful bursts. I doubt I am the only one who can feel it.

'Help'

I glance around at the voice, but I was alone. No one else was with me in my office at this time… So where did that voice come from?

'**Help**'

It calls out again, but this time exerting a powerful aura. Another pulse of energy, this one weaker, followed by another, almost in a rhythmic pattern… as though a beating heart… I take a small spear out of my jacket and place it on my desk. I watch as the pulses continue, and the jewel on the spear hilt glow with each pulse. This wasn't the first time this type of thing has occurred. The Artificial Sacred Gear had helped lead me to Vali. Reaching out and grasping the hilt in my hand, I create a transportation circle on the ground in front of me. I needed to find the origin of these power surges.

**Unknown POV (This will change depending on circumstances.)**

An immense surge of primordial energy courses through my weary bones. Something had happened… something unnatural to even in the scopes of the supernatural. With a deep sigh, I turn to face the person sitting beside me.

"You felt it too." He states to me.

"Indeed. Something unusual has entered this realm. What, I do not know, but it is definitely powerful." I admit.

"The question is: Are the friend, foe, or something even worse?" He adds.

"I guess all we can do is wait and watch what unfolds… Intervening only if necessary." I state simply, taking a cigarette and lighting it.

**Vex POV**

Darkness wasn't new to me after dying. But the feeling of knowing your life is fine, yet being in the abyss does things to the mind. It shares the whispers and echoes of others who are dead, sharing their pain, anger and sadness. For most, even the short time it takes for me to awaken somewhere else can be long enough to drive any normal person insane… Unless, they are like me, having already conquered their demons, being able to hide their pain, or were never sane to begin with. While the darkness of the abyss continued to hold me, my sense of touch was beginning to return… and it begins to cause me worry. I wasn't on flat ground… or ground at all from what I could feel… instead in someones arms, being carried as they walk. Slowly, very slowly, my other senses begin to return, smell, taste and hearing… but the abyss remained as my view… I hear the opening of a door, along with feeling as I am placed down gently, on either a couch, or a bed.

"Sleep well, kid. 'Cause you have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up." A voice calls out, before my senses dull, and even the abyss disappears.

**A/N - Alright. Now, for those who understand Vex's personality and traits, you are likely thinking: "The fuck, Nuttingham, why are you putting Vex into a universe/world where the storyline is basically about the creation of a Harem?" Well, it's simple. This isn't going to be a rewrite of the original DxD light-novel/manga/comic… And that would likely confuse others, who have been around for the stories before the rewrite… "That makes no sense. By the way the stories have been written, you have shown that you aren't one to create an entirely new storyline basis… The fuck are you thinking?" Well, I couldn't agree more… I admit, I am not the best at creating entirely new storylines from existing stories/movies etc. BUT! I do have a plan. My hopes, if I get the permission to, I want to do a recreation of the fan fiction 13 DAZE: A Bloodstained Cross, by Heath Oslo… due to how the story fits the kind of hardships that would actually work with Vex in the DxD story. This is because overall, DxD has quite a few encounters that would actually tie in with another past that Vex seemingly remembers… And that will be elaborated on within those encounters… along with further explanation on other parts of Vex's story. However, as there is no guarantee that I will be permitted to use the 13 DAZE story basis… things will have to change with the plan on this story. With all of this piled up, there is no guarantee that this part of the Vex Hunter series will be updated frequently, or even often. The Rewrite of the first Vex Hunter book will be slowly updated from here as well, considering I still need to further plan the additional chapters… not to mention, with the desire to continue this series, I will be getting a sort of prologue done for the next few books as well, although I cannot guarantee that they will be properly started overall. Anyway, now I am done with my rant, I'll leave you be to go read the other stories people have created. Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Ago**

The first thing I notice as light enters my vision, is the voice that calls to me within minutes of my gradual awakening.

"Wondered how long it would take for you to wake up." The voice notes. On reflex, I try to move into a defensive position, only for pain to encase my whole body. "Easy, kid. The hole in your abdomen is still there, healing itself slowly." The voice warns me, a little too late. Turning my head, I look to where the voice originates, the sight of a man in his late 20's early 30's sat before me, a goatee adorning his chiselled face, and a blonde fringe, contrasting the rest of his black hair. Immediately, I could feel that he was not human.

"Wha… What are you?" I ask hoarsely, my throat devoid of any moisture. At this, I slowly move myself into a sitting position on the couch I had been lying on. The man hands me a glass of what looks like water, but as I sip the contents, not sensing any danger to my life through the Force, do I recognize the burn of the alcohol. "And… I don't remember Vodka… being a helper of dry throats." I rasp out, the Vodka having absolutely no effect on alleviating my throat.

"Not what I expected you to ask as your first question." The man admits. "And yes, I know Vodka doesn't help a dry throat. Doesn't mean it isn't a good drink." He takes his own glass and takes a sip. "What do you know of the supernatural?" He suddenly asks.

"Which aspect of it? The religious side of it?" I ask for confirmation with a raised brow.

"Precisely that." The man answers.

"I know enough. Though, I don't believe everything recorded. Unless written by God, or the angels themselves… actually… even then it would still be biased." I answer, taking another sip.

"And do you believe it? At least the idea of supernatural races?" He asks, easily giving off a hint as to his identity.

"With the amount of shit I have seen, I would be fucked up if I didn't." I begin, answering his question first. " But considering the askance of that, and the fact I can feel that you are not human… I take it you are one said supernatural being… But of which race? Angel, Devil, or Fallen?" I ask him in utter curiosity. The man simply laughs, finding everything funny for some reason.

"Oh, this is interesting." He notes after his laughter dies down. "You are the first human to ever deduce something like that so quickly. It's impressive… But also unusual." His face becomes serious as he eyes me with intent. "But I wonder. Why do you have a hole in your abdomen… not to mention the wound should be fatal, but your body is repairing it at a slightly increased rate to normal. Even more so now that you have ingested alcohol… I mean, you're liver was basically non-existent." He explains, to which I visibly pale.

"Honestly? I don't even know if I can be counted as a human in terms of my physical body… but I guess I still have my soul." I state with a sigh. "And as to how I am alive? Well, in reality, I did die… just not anywhere near here."

"Then where?" The man asks.

"Doubt you would believe me… but then again, you are supernatural… What do you know of dimensional travel?" I answer with a question of my own.

"I know enough. It shouldn't be messed with." He answers with a frown. "The action of dimensional travel can cause massive repercussions on the dimensions involved."

"But what if you had no control over where you were sent? What if it occurred at your death?" I ask him, subtly referring to what happened with me.

"You mean to say that you were transported at your death? Even if it was so, how would you know for certain?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Because this isn't the first time. Nor do I believe it to be the last." I answer truthfully. "And I still need to know who and what you are."

"Only if you explain an example of what you mean." He bargains.

**After an hour or so of explaining the last adventure**

"Wait, wait, wait… So you're telling me you have been living through Star Wars for the past several decades… maybe even centuries?" He asks in bemusement.

"I'm not one for sugar coating things like this. Pretty sure the hole in my abdomen can help validate my story too." I reply out of boredom, a neutral expression glued to my features.

"Well. I can safely say you are the first case of this happening. But I wonder if you still have your powers…" He muses, before looking down at the couch… a good meter below him.

"I think this answers your question." I state, a lone hand raised, the invisible energy holding him in the air. "Now, I ask you again, who, and what, are you?" With a sudden invisible pressure, 12 black, feathery wings appear from the mans back, the pressure breaking my hold on him.

"Right. I'm known as Azazel. Governor of the Fallen Angels." Azazel introduces himself, seemingly expecting some kind of shock to show on my face. "Well… that reaction was anticlimactic." He notes.

"Not the first angelic being I have encountered. One of the moons of Iego was home to Angels. Though they would actually glow with pure energy." I explain with a shrug.

"Oh? Well that… that I didn't expect." Azazel notes with interest. "Even normal angels don't glow…"

"Right. Well, anything else you think I should know? Like maybe whether you plan on erasing my memories? though that actually isn't likely considering circumstances…" I ask.

"No. Not that comes immediately to mind. But I do wonder… What do you plan to do here?" He asks.

"Not sure. I guess just wander around and watch things unfold." I answer with a shrug. "It's not my place to meddle with affairs unless it has an actual impact on me, or the world around me."

"I see. Well, I won't stop you. But I would like to hear of your other adventures sometime." Azazel accepts.

"Just ask if that is what you want. In the meantime, I can probably keep an eye on anything unusual for you. A way as repayment for making sure I was alright." I offer.

"It's your choice, kid. You deserve what freedom you get. I doubt there will be many dimensions that you get a choice in your actions." He replies solemnly, as the two of us stand, making our way to the doorway. "It was good meeting you, kid."

"Likewise, Azazel." I reply, opening the door and stepping into the brisk night. Hopefully I will be getting some peace and quiet for a while… But how long would it last.

**Present Day**

I still remember that day. Azazel has been fun to hang around with, but he has become more cautious, more careful, more irritated. Something was bothering him… And he wouldn't tell me what. Maybe it was because I had wanted peace away from all things unnatural… maybe it was something personal to him… or… worse case scenario… it could be something that may mess up his plans for peace with the Devils and Angels. But other than that… I guess you could say I was fulfilling that promise… watching for anything unusual. Being a janitor at Kuoh Academy gives me the perfect way to do that. The devils owned Kuoh, at least according to Azazel, and had HQ at Kuoh, disguising as School clubs. The past two years had been interesting… in mild terms that is. I'm pretty sure the Student Council was suspicious of me not being a human… or at least knowing of the supernatural, but the President had yet to see me and call me out on it. Sona has always been the perceptive of the two devil heads… as young as they were. But I think the most interesting thing would be one of the kids who was oblivious to it all. His aura is suppressed, and whispers surround him… but I can do nothing. It is not my place to act yet. Simply watch.

**A/N - Alright. This chapter was more of a background filler like the prologue. Vex isn't going to be a student, and he wont be a teacher, so the idea of a janitor fits well. It would also mean he takes some of the cleaning jobs from the Student Council, meaning he will be in a better relation with them compared to most of the Occult Research Club in the beginning. Anyway, a fair warning that this chapter is a bit underwhelming in size and detail compared to the next chapter, but you will understand the reason soon. Take care.**


End file.
